


Все, как всегда

by mara333



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	

Это просто невозможно. Джастин просто не может больше барахтаться в этой реке лицемерия. Раз за разом он тянется к поверхности, надеясь, что все закончится, но грязная вода вновь накрывает его с головой, и он задыхается. Итан возвращается из своих поездок неизменно ласковым и довольным. И каждый раз привозит вкус других мужчин на своих губах. Джастин пытался спрашивать, но все сомнения были отвергнуты с такой горячностью, что становилось неловко. Слова, объятья, цветы на время отгоняли тревогу, но Итан уезжал, и все начиналось сначала.  
И сегодня Джастин с пугающей ясностью осознал, что устал бороться с мутной рекой, что сил больше нет. Сегодня ему хотелось правды, что бы она собой не представляла. Что там говорили классики? Истина в вине? Значит, нужно выпить.  
Клуб ослеплял и оглушал. Итан не любил такие заведения, и Джастин успел забыть их нарочито праздничную суету. Он купил выпивку и развернулся лицом к залу, разглядывая толпу. Здесь каждый играл свою роль: кто-то нарочито веселую, кто-то столь же напоказ – меланхоличную. И был только один человек, который всегда открыто говорил, кто он. Не заметить Брайана было трудно даже в такой толпе, Джастин смотрел, не отрываясь, как тот уверенно движется к темной комнате. Осушив свой бокал, Джастин пошел следом.  
Брайан стоял у стены, чуть откинув голову назад и запустив пальцы в волосы парня, делавшего ему минет. Да, жизнь может преподносить какие угодно сюрпризы, но есть вещи, которые не меняются. Джастин подошел вплотную и поймал взгляд Брайана из-под опущенных ресниц. Их молчаливый диалог был недолгим – оба понимали, что ищут этим вечером. Джастин облизал вмиг пересохшие губы, и Брайан потянулся к ним поцелуем. В движениях языков и сжатых в волосах друг друга пальцах было больше жадности, чем ласки. Поцелуй прервался, когда парень внизу справился со своей задачей, и Брайан коротко застонал. Джастин видел, что теперь Брайану требуется нечто большее и согласно кивнул на его жадный взгляд.  
Странные ощущения вызывал лофт: как будто вернулся домой, но в то же время все было, словно в первый раз. Правда, очень скоро Джастин уже не мог думать связно, просто отдаваясь и даря, принимая и вбирая в себя с позабытой искренностью. Они любили приглашать других мужчин в свои игры, но сегодня они сами были чужими друг другу, и это добавляло новые ощущения. В какой-то миг Джастин запустил пальцы в шевелюру Брайана, и тот ругнулся от боли: волосы попали под ободок кольца Джастина.  
\- Извини, - тот осторожно выпутал пальцы и чуть нахмурился, глядя на кольцо.  
\- Скучаешь по бойфренду? – Брайан усмехнулся и сильно толкнулся в Джастина. Тот глухо застонал, подаваясь навстречу любовнику. Затем снял кольцо и бросил куда-то на пол. – Ты же понимаешь, что это…  
\- …просто трах, - Джастин притянул ближе голову Брайана и поцеловал.


End file.
